Forever Alone Day
by abcdefGRYhijklmnop
Summary: just an Oliver x Ia one-shot. I know Forever Alone Day is long gone, but pls read and review. I think this pairing is cute and needs more love! xD sorry if bad


**I think this pairing needs a bit more love! xD lol sorry, sorry! I know it's like really, really late but oh well. Forever Alone Day- er, I mean, Valentine's Day- is long gone, but I sort of felt like writing this, since I don't see that many Oliver x IA fics… *shot* xDD. For now, it's just a one-shot. Fluff, I guess? Not really intense. I've also hinted and Oliver x Len and GUMI X Len. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Floating Feeling<strong>

That afternoon, I sat, staring out the window, a half-read book in my lap. It was a book that I had read a million times before, and a book that I loved. It was called _The Secret Garden_. I glanced sideways at the clock. _Oh,_ I thought. _It has been a while since I started staring at the window._ That was a habit of mine, you see. I often drifted off to my own world, and it would always feel as if no time had passed by at all. My mother used to call me her little cloud, because my head was always up in the clouds.

Oh! I'm sorry. Well, there you go. I've been drifting off again without telling you who I am. My name is Ia. I am one of the newer Vocaloids, and not exactly the most popular one, either. I am known and the quiet and honest personality; the dreamer. I have ambitions of a beautiful, perfect world that will likely never come to be. Most of my music is produced by a different company, so I am considered an odd one.

Forgive me, I shouldn't be moping. There are newer Vocaloids, after all, like Oliver and the upcoming Chinese Vocaloids, like Jasmine.

Absent-mindedly, I got up from my chair, accidentally spilling some of the herbal tea that had been long cold and stale. I shut the book closed. It's all right. I wouldn't mind reading it all over again from the beginning. The magic will never fade. But right then, I wanted to see the sun set.

Taking my time, I walked through the maze-like garden on the company building's top floor. We all lived in the company building, with little dorms.

Eventually, I found the perfect wall, with a beautiful clear view of the sunset that was bordered with flowers. This was exactly what my idea of a perfect world was. Deftly and quickly, I climbed up to sit on it and began swinging my legs. Soon, I was already lost in the beautiful colours of the sky, and sweet memories of sitting on the front porch, listening to my mother's wonderful stories. I missed her.

Suddenly, I gave a start. I heard rustling footsteps on the grass, on the pavement. I shut my eyes, and I could almost see fingers brushing the tips of flower petals. When I opened my eyes again, I could see the tip of a white cap with a navy blue brim. I could hear the owner of the hat whistling a tune I identified as a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic song called Smile, which was sung by Pinkie Pie. I laughed. I knew who that was!

"Oliver!" I called, still half laughing. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm?" he looked up. "Oh. Probably the same thing as you, Ia. Watching the sunset, I suppose."

"Well, don't just stand there and ruin the view! Come and sit!" I laughed, patting the spot next to me.

He climbed up the wall almost as easily as I had. Almost, but not quite. I still had to give him a slight tug to help him up.

Once the sunset was over, we sat there, for a few moments, quiet as mice, still as statues, until Oliver broke the tranquil silence. "So… tomorrow is… Valentine's Day, right?"

"Yes, it is, though I like to call it Forever Alone Day," I shot back, which made us both giggle. "So, have you gotten a card for Len-senpai?"

"W-what? Um, no… d-do you want me t-to?" he stammered, obviously disconcerted. It was… mildly cute, seeing him flustered like that. It made me want to pat his little British mop of blonde hair.

"No, no, I'm only joking," I smiled. " Gumi-senpai will have Len-senpai all to herself tomorrow. Is it Sonika for you, then?" I felt mean as soon as I said that, but his surprised expression was enough of a reward. What? No! It was funny, that's all!

"N-no… we're just friends."

"And we're friends, too, right?"

"Yes, of course. You were my first friend here." At that, I had to look away to hide a smile. It was always nice to have friends.

The next afternoon we went to watch the sunset again. It was just as pretty, but maybe a bit more awkward than the day before. Though we tried to act as if it was just a normal day, neither of us could deny that nearly everyone except us were running around the building with flowers, chocolates, and cards. Neither of us could deny that it was, indeed, Forever Alone Day.

When the sun was down and the magical moment of sunset was over, it was time to go back. Coming into my dorm, I was just in time to see James the canary flutter out the window, leaving a card on my desk. It was blue and grey with splashes of pink, decorated with swirling gold shapes. On the cover was a press-dried rose that was my favourite shade of pink. I opened the card, and it said, in the swirling gold ink as the decorations of the front, "Happy Forever Alone Day! "

Reading that, I knew who it was from. There were only two people who knew that I liked to call Valentine's Day Forever Alone Day. One of them was my mother.

That night, going to bed, I wrapped myself tightly with my blanket. The happy floating feeling inside was threatening to take over. So I curled up tight, keeping myself from floating up, up, up, and into the land of dreams that lie between the clouds.

* * *

><p><strong>an: So? What did you think? Please review. First proper fanfic, so please make exceptions! xD. Also, I read somewhere that IA can "float", but for the sake of this fic, I made it so she would only float when she is happy, so please don't take this for info. Thanks!**


End file.
